


eyedress | armin x reader

by jadegc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, aot - Freeform, aot collage, attack on titian - Freeform, collage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegc/pseuds/jadegc
Summary: ↳𝙞𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙘𝙝 𝙮/𝙣 𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙖𝙧𝙢𝙞𝙣 𝙨𝙩𝙪𝙙𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩.y/n: a party animal who who can never stay inside for more than two days. armin: a average collage boy who prefers to stay in on the weekend. couldn't it be more obvious?y/n gets around quite a lot, Armin is her only consistent hook-up. why? Well, he was her tutor.armin arlert x fem! readercollege aui do not own attack on titan or the attack on titan characters.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, armin arlert x fem reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	eyedress | armin x reader

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER ONE - fruit gummies
> 
> i do not own attack on titan or the attack on titan characters.

the time was 9 pm, you sat tapping your foot on the carpet below you, you couldn't help but become antsy. You see, parties were your favorite thing, everyone knew this about you. Parties we're freeing, you didn't have to worry about your studies, your grades, finances, nothing. In a moment of a party, it's just you and everyone else trying to escape their horrible college life. It was a type of therapy for you. after a long day of back-to-back classes, all you had to do was show up to a party and let loose. 

You were the girl that everyone knew of, the one that everyone would look for at a party, the one that people would come to when they needed to let loose. Everyone knew you as the girl who lived freely and didn't have a care in the world. you liked that image, but that wasn't you, you were currently on the verge of not passing 1 of your classes. This was a horrible time for you to be sinking below as well, school exams were coming up and you definitely could risk failing them.

You were worried, for sure. But, that wouldn't stop you from attending a party. jean Kirstein, one of your good friends was throwing a party today. then again, you were friends with everybody. It was Friday the start of the weekend, no better way to start a weekend than getting passed out drunk at a party. 

However, your roommate, Historia Reiss would not be so happy about this. You always had to convince her to go to parties along with you and sometimes she would even nag you to stay in and not go to a party. Don't get me wrong, historia was lovely, you were almost jealous of her. She had good grades, a loving girlfriend, and she still maintained her popularity. She was the cliché "picture-perfect girl", long silky blonde hair, big blue gleaming eyes, she was quite a bit shorter than you as well. She cared for you and didn't think going to parties every other night was healthy, so most days she tried to get you to stay in and do something fun with her. Sometimes she would offer a movie, or dinner, or maybe just a girl chat and do each other's nails. You couldn't say no to her half of the time, she was genuinely fun to be around. However, you would still go out to parties on the weekends, occasionally on your free days. You knew it wasn't a good way to cope with your struggles, but you did it anyway. Who was going to tell you no? 

You're foot tapped on the wood floor, you were excited to get out and let loose. You hadn't gone out all week, you were in desperate need to get drunk and get your body moving. The party scene was your favorite thing, drunken bodies clashing together, the smell of weed, sweat, and all types of perfumes and cologne mixed, music blasting at the highest volume making your body pulse. It was all so nice to you. 

you were waiting on historia and her girlfriend, Ymir in your dorm lobby. historia said that she needed to pack an overnight bag for Ymir's house last minute. you didn't mind, you were just super antsy to get out, that's all. historia stayed at Ymir's place quite often. they were a cute couple, everyone wanted to be one or the other. it was nice to see how ymir treated historia, she was so good to her and you knew that she would never hurt historia. though you and historia both of you only have shared a room for half of this semester, (you both were 2nd years) historia was almost like a sister to you, and you somewhat felt protective over her as she did over you. so many boys would throw themselves at her knowing she was taken, or they try to flirt with her at parties while Ymir wasn't there. You felt like it was your duty to protect her when she needed it. She could handle herself most of the time, though.

"Y/n, hey!" historia waved excitedly at you, standing on her tippy toes. you could see her small figure along with Ymir's tall figure in your peripheral vision. You stood up from the bench you were sitting on and smiled a large grin. 

"Hey guys!" you shouted, almost a little too excited. You brushed off your pants as goo stood to your feet.

Historia skipped over to you, she was in a pair of baggy jeans and a cute fluffy pink tube top, her shoes clacked against the marble floor as she made her way over to you, latching on your arm. Ymir on hisotria's other side, with her arm also taken over by Historia. 

You three set out on your walk to jean's house. it was only a couple of blocks down from your dorm so neither of you had a problem walking. if you guys couldn't walk home then you could always get an Uber or have one of your friends drive you home. 

The whole walk there you were blabbing your mouth off about how you haven't been to a party in so long and how you missed the whole party scene. Ymir and historian made fun of you of course because you had only been gone for a week maybe a little more. You didn't mind much, it wasn't a sensitive topic for you so you all joked about your party addiction together. 

Since ymir came to the dorm a lot the three of you would spend a lot of time together. You guys were almost like a little trio. You were comfortable with both of them, you were confident you could ask them advice if you needed it and vise versa, you could tell them something important to you and they would listen, again, and vise versa. 

After about 20 minutes of blabbing your mouth off, finally, you had made it to the party, your skin was itching to see your friends and have a drink. You were probably more excited than you should've been. 

"Y/n! Haven't seen party girl in a bit, how have you been, miss thang?" the dark-haired boy at the front of the door spoke. Marco bodt, he was a good friend of yours, mainly because he was friends with jean. He had a middle part, his hair was dark almost black, he was a bit taller than you with freckles painted on his cheeks. He was a cute boy, the boy-next-door type.

"I've been good marc, the other "miss thang" wouldn't let me go out, " you exaggerated a fake frown as you pointed to historia. It was true, she kept you inside. 

"Oh shut up, " the blonde that was on your arm, nudged her elbow into your side.

"Ouchie!" 

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me marc? It's a horrendous nickname. Anyway, the three of you can come in, jean and the rest of them are upstairs in the back room."

"Got it Mr bodt!" you did a half-assed fake salute and walked on past Marco. 

This was your favorite part. Walking into the party, a bit late, looking amazing, with your favorite girls next to you. Loud music basic part music boomed through the whole house, you could almost feel the beat in your bones, it was pulsating you whole body. it made your head hurt a bit but, god you loved it. Sweaty bodies bumped into yours, someone would occasionally come up to you and say hi, you greeted them back out of politeness of course. Yes, you might know a lot of people but you never forget a face.

Historia unlatched herself from you saying that she and Ymir were going to go dance. You gladly let them go off and headed to the kitchen to fetch yourself a drink. Your feet carried you into the kitchen and to your f/d. Surprisingly, no one else was in the kitchen, just you and the sound of alcohol pouring into the red solo cup in your hands.

"Hey, Mrs popular," a familiar voice chirped from the kitchen doorway. your head whipped over to the voice revealing Armin. he looked relaxed, hand resting on the trim of the door. he was wearing tan loose cargo pants paired with a blue crew neck that had your college's logo on it. he always had a cute sense of style, he came dressed up to things unlike you. you usually weren't looking to impress anyone, anyway. 

"Armin!" you excitedly squealed with a wave, flagging him to come over to you. 

"Word got around that you got here and jean wanted me to come and get you, " the blonde awkwardly spoke as his long legs strides over to you. Armin always was a bit awkward around you even though you had known him for a little bit now. You guys had been meer acquaintances since the beginning of your 1st year. You two would cross paths now and then because of how close your friend groups were. the both of you would have simple conversations with the rest of your "group", and if you saw each other in the hallways you would always nod or say a simple "hi". You guys weren't that close until this year, the year that your grades started to drop. You had told one of your other close friends, Connie springer, that your grades were starting to take a turn for the worst. Next thing you know the almost bald dummy is setting you up with Armin for tutoring lessons. Connie said that he "wouldn't want to see you 'at your downfall' and not be able to help" whatever that meant, you just went with it. Ever since about two months ago you and Armin have been having normal tutoring sessions and you two had become somewhat close, due to spending quite a bit of time together. 

besides the point, the boy was standing right in front of you now. 

"come and get me? awh, I was hoping you wanted to spend time with me," you sighed loudly, putting a hand on your forehead exaggerating your statement. 

"you know it's not like that, be quiet," the boy shook his head, his feet tapping on the marble floor lightly. he was at arm's length to you, you could smell a slight scent of fruit, oh god this boy loved his fruit gummies. he would always eat then during study sessions, I bet you he probably had some on him right now. 

"can I have a pack?" you asked, he knew exactly what you were talking about. 

"hmm... say please?" he taunted you, grabbing a pack of the fruit gummies from his pocket and swinging it in front of your face. 

"no way!" you let out a breathy chuckle before swiping the blue pack that was dangling in front of your face from his slender, ring-filled, fingers. 

"no fair," the blonde put a fake frown on his face. you laughed at his stupid bad reflexes and shoved the pack on gummies into your pocket. 

"bring me up to the backroom, will you?" you spoke as you tool a swig of the drink in your hand, voice cracking mid-sentence due to the alcohol being so strong. 

"mhm," a slightly awkward smile plastered on the boy's pink lips as you grabbed his hand waiting for him to lead you upstairs. You always messed with him, you could tell he was slightly attracted to you, just by the way he would blush whenever you touched him lightly or the way he would do a cute nervous laugh whenever you teased him. You thought it was cute to see him all flustered, there was no harm in just a little flirting, anyway.

Armin walked you up the steps, past the abundance of dancing bodies, and into jean's room. Jean's room was usually the spot all of your friends would group up and hang out whenever he had parties. 

As soon as you made it to the door of jean's room, Armin pushed it open, revealing the two of you. Mostly everyone greeted you and welcomed Armin back. 

"Y/n!" jean called out to you, your head whipped around quickly to look at the dirty blonde. 

"Jeany-boy!" you shouted back at him, as he ran up to you, hitting you in the head lightly with an empty red solo cup.

"Hey! Why would you do that!" you rubbed your head. It didn't hurt, but you were going to pretend it did to make him feel bad. 

"Oh shut up, you know that didn't hurt. that was payback for not telling me you were coming, you totally left me hanging in our texts!" he hit you in the head once again with the same cup. It was true, when jean had told you he was throwing a party you didn't want to respond due to not wanting to disappoint him if you didn't show up. 

"Stop with the hitting!" you raised your voice, smacking the cup out of his hand, the cup landing at someone's feet that you didn't bother to look up at right now. 

"You better come up with a good excuse for not answering me or I'm getting the cup again," jean sassily leaned on his hip like a spoiled brat. He was always so childish, what a dork. 

"I was busy!" you shrugged nonchalantly walking off from the center of the room to jeans bed, sitting down on the soft woven material. 

"Yeah whatever, " you heard jean scoff before going back to the conversation he was having before you barged in. You knew he wasn't seriously mad at you, and if he was he would get over it. You continued to sip on your drink while observing the people around you. Most of the gang was here. It was so nice to be back in the atmosphere that you loved.

You engaged in a small conversation with Mikasa, she was one of your other close girl-friends. She would always try and help you with your schoolwork along with Armin, which was very nice of her considering she must be busy with maintaining eren and her school work. Eren was a real piece of work nowadays, but that didn't concern you so you minded your own business. 

"Listen up fuckers!" you heard the raspy voice from the side of you shout, of course, it was Connie. "Were playing the game, " he spoke, a mischievous tone laced throughout his vocal cords. Everyone around you sighed, Connie loved this game, though it was a very stupid one. 

"You all should know how this game goes down but ill explain anyway. So, a random person closes their eyes and spins around the room twice, pouting their hands out, when they stop the two people that they land on are the "chosen ones". the "chosen ones" get to chose their own 1 person to get locked up in a separate room with, y'all can do whatever y'all little minds desire in these rooms. there's one rule though, you have to tell everyone what you did in the room after you come out. we want details."


End file.
